Dead and Lost Alone
by TheOneAndOnlyDoctorWho
Summary: A dead cats life in StarClan, lost and alone, wishing he had his mate back. He meets up with Silvermoon, his DEAD mate, and epicness happens. may be slightly gory and or scary. rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**HII! OK, so this, just to let u know, is technically a sequel. IDK. BUTTT, dont ditch this fanfic just because of that. its about the non-main characters point of view, and I didnt wanna bore them with what already happened. So, im writing it now. BUTTT, I'm still doing it straight from the beginning, and that includes the prolouge. Sooo, it's not gonna be confusing at ALL if u havent read the original one. buttt, just in case, its called A Roses Petal, BUT that is also a sequel, but its made, just like this one, to be able to be read without having to read the first book. ANNDDDD, btw, A Roses Petal is still in progress. ANNDDD, again (how many times have i said and? OR BUTTT? lol) if u want to go back to the VERY beginning, the first book is called The Life of a Star, by... guess who! ME! lol duhhh. Anyways, I've taken MUCH TO LONG to write this. Heres the prolouge:**

Prologue:

A pond sat in the middle of a clear field, still as glass, even though wind battered at the trees and leaves fell into it. A single tom lay near the pool, unmoving. He stayed like this for a few hours, then finally, he stirred.

"Wh-where am I?" He asked himself, subconciously talking out loud. He didn't expect anyone to answer, and jumped when a female voice he recognized called back to him. A silvery-blue she-cat emerged from the trees.

"You're in a place I'm sure you've never been, my dear old friend." The she-cat said, smiling.

"Silvermoon? What are you doing-" He abruptly cut off, suddenly realizing what was going on. "But... you're... you're... dead!" He said in between shocked gasps of air.

Silvermoon sighed, remembering when her own father had delivered the same horrible news to her, and a great feeling of empathy welled up inside of her for the cat she once loved. "So are you." She said, eyeing him carefully, making sure he wouldn't pass out again. He froze, and the only thing that moved was a silvery-clear line of water that went up out of the bottom of his eyes. He shut them, unwilling to let Silvermoon see him cry.

"This... this is impossible! How did I die? I... Jaggedtooth! I hate him! He ruined my life when it was perfect!" he wailed. "I have a mate again! I'm expecting kits! How can this be happening?"

"I'm so sorry-"

"No, no you're not. You're just some little figment of my imagination, and I'm dreaming. Things that are fake don't have feelings, so you're not feeling sorry. I hope I'm sleep talking right now! Someone pinch me so I can wake up from this horrible nightmare!" He yowled up to the sky, hoping to wake up, but knowing he wouldn't.

Silvermoon walked over beside him and rubbed her muzzle against his face as he fell to the ground, his chest shaking with the quietly violent sobs that wracked his body.

_I can't be dead, _he thought to himself. _No, no, no! This was just at the wrong point in time. My life was great! Maybe I should go and use my new StarClan power thingies to kill Jaggedheart, the horrible excuse for a cat who killed me! No... I swear by my two new-born kits that I won't try to kill the monster who murdered me, that would just make things worse..._

"Maybe this will convince you that life up here is better than the one down there..." Silvermoon said, gently pulling him over towards the pool of water until he finally got up and walked by himself. "Show me his..." She hesitated. "His ex-mate."

The pool finally shuddered, revealing a she-cat walking through the forest, alone except for two little balls of fluff she was carrying. She remained silent, walking farther and farther until she reached the border of the west side of her clan.

"I'm here." She whispered quietly.

"Finally." Jaggedheart stepped out of the bushes.

The she-cat stared at the murderer, anger in her eyes. "Why did you have to kill him in the battle today? That was the one cat I told you to spare!"

"I had no choice. Besides, at least we dont have to worry about him knowing that the kits arent his, anymore, right?"

The she cat sighed. "Still... I loved you both so much, and I was so happy that you were willing to let me make a choice eventually... Now my first love is dead and I hate the other one!" She spat.

"You know you don't hate me." Jaggedtooth said, looking into her eyes with the same horrifying glare he had on his face when he murdered his latest victim.

She sighed again. "I know..." She looked into his eyes, and an unspoken cry of grief called out to him, asking him why he had killed the one other that she loved.

"I had to. Otherwise he would have killed me." He said, feeling horrible.

"Couldn't you have just avoided him?"

"You don't understand. I was his only target. I think he may have figured out..."

The distressed she-cat shook her head. "No. that's just the way he is. He won't settle for any less than the best, which in this case was you. He wanted to be the person who killed the big-baddie, the 'evil' deputy. Obviously he didn't know what he was doing..." Her eyes welled up with tears. Her mate walked over carefully, sorrow in his eyes.

The cat finally collapsed. She couldn't take this anymore... Her chest heaved with sobs.

The she-cats dead mate was shocked. He couldn't move. He couldn't breath. One final thought rang in his mind: _I have no kits. My oath means nothing now._


	2. 2 chapter 1

**A/N: by the way, any readers who have read A Roses Petal, this might be confusing. If not, enjoy! thx for reading! plz read and review! R&R! **

Silvermoon sat, waiting. She was worried about Shadowstar... He hadn't left his new den since he arrived in StarClan. _At least he can't possibly kill himself... _She thought to herself. _Or could he?_

Silvermoon didn't know what to do. She still loved him, but she also knew that he still probably loved his ex-mate. How could he still love her after what she did to him? Silvermoon thought that the arrogant she-cat down on earth deserved much more than the death of her "loved one." _Aw, hell, she probably didn't even really love him... He was probably just a conveniant tom in love with her, and she didnt even care if she ripped his heart out, tore it to pieces, and threw it into a fire. I hate her sooo much..._As Silvermoon was drifting in her thoughts, she subconciously wandered over near the still pool of water in the center of camp, and was confused when she was shocked out of her trance-like state of being pissed off by a electricley cold sting of water up about three quarters of the way on one of her front legs. Even though she had walked right into it, the pool sat still.

Silvermoon looked down at the farmiliar sheen of the water, realizing something. The pool was said to be made of tears shed by the deceased. She recalled how her parents used to tell her how any cat who had flown to StarClan's soul was pure, and thus so were their tears. She was told that any StarClan warrior's tear was as pure and hopefull as a drop of sunshine.

Silvermoon stepped farther into the pond. She took another step, and another, forgetting everything else she had been told about the dreaded waters. Any cat who stepped into the pool would be purifyed, unless they had committed more than one crime. The cold purity would feel so good, until it reached her heart. The crimes didn't have to be bad, they could be as simple as telling a small lie or thinking a bad thought about killing someone.

She took one more step, and collapsed into the cold, hard pool which had turned to ice the second she had gone farther than her breast.

*************************later********************

Shadowstar awoke from a terrifying dream, his heart racing. He stared bleary eyed at the roof, glad to be realizing that nothing was real, except for one thing: he was dead.

He wandered out of his den, surprised to see more warriors out and about. The only other cat he had seen since his arrival was Silvermoon; he had forgotten about every other cat who had died when he was wallowing in misery.

"Shadowstar!" A familiar voice called.

Shadowstar turned around, finding joy in his heart for the first time since a few sunrises ago. "Hey, Moonfang!" he called.

"Good to see you!" The good-natured tom called, bounding over. "Well, I mean, not good but... I'm sorry. I've missed you so much!" He said, yellow eyes gleaming as he gave his old friend a playfull wack on the arm.

Shadowstar laughed, and he couldn't believe he was laughing. He had felt sure he would never laugh again, but he had obviously been wrong. "I get what you're saying. Long time no see!"

"Yeah! Hey, do you want to meet any of our ancestors?"

"Huh?"

"Any of the legends? Like, you know Bluestar from when the Clans were called 'Thunderclan' or 'WindClan'?"

"Wait... I thought they were just myths used to inspire kits!"

"No way, man! They're completely real!"

"Well then heck yeah I'd like to meet her!"

"Then let's go!"

The two playfull toms raced as fast as they could over to a large den that _had_to be Bluestar's.

"Hey Bluestar?" Moonfang called.

"Yeah?"

"I'd like you to meet someone. Could you come outside?"

"Sure." A blue-gray she-cat emerged from the den.

"Whoa..." Shadowstar said.

"You must be Shadowstar." Bluestar said warmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard tons about you. Would you like to come in?"

"Sure..." He said uncertainly. "I've heard a lot about you, too."

Bluestar laughed. It was a light, musical sound. Shadowstar thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

"I don't mean to sound boastful," Bluestar chimed. "But a lot of cats have. Personally, I never really thought of myself as courageous, but apparently everyone else has." She stared up at the ceiling of the den thoughtfully, then down at Shadowstar. "Have you heard any of the legends of the older warriors?"

"O-of course," He stammered. Why was he nervous to talk to her? He hadn't felt this nervous since... since before he was with his ex-mate... "Who hasn't?" He asked, recovering.

Bluestar chuckled, studying him. "Are you trying to flatter me? If you are, it's working."

Shadowstar felt his face grow hot. "N-n-no," He stuttered. "J-just saying."

"Oh," Bluestar looked bummed. "By the way, I never noticed your stutter when I was watching over you," Bluestar gazed at him penetratingly. "Is that a recently aquired thing?"

"No. Something was on the roof of my mouth." He lied, successfully not stammering.

"Oh," Bluestar snickered. "Must've been annoying."

"Yeah."

"So what's one of the legends you've heard?"

"Ummm..." Shadowstar fought hard to remember something. "I think one of my favorite ones is the one with Sharptooth and the Tribe of Rushing Water. Except for the fact that Feathrtail dies," He added. "She was one of my favorite warriors."

Bluestar smiled. "It is a shame she died, but it_ is_ also nice to have her up here to help guide younger cats. As is the same with you."

Shadowstar found his muscles locked. "Are you hinting that I'm a great hero or something?" He asked, studying her.

Bluestar smiled. "I am."

"W-... What did I do?"

"You'll see."

They stared at eachother for a few minutes, neither speaking. Shadowstar broke the silence, saying he had to leave.

"Wait," Bluestar said. "There is something you must do."

***********=^o.o^=**********

Shadowstar sat, watching a gray blur next to the pool materialize. It had only been a few sunrises in StarClan, but apparently it had been almost four moons on what twolegs called Earth.

The gray lump of fur lifted its head. It was Rosekit, Shadowstar's ex-mate Loststreams kit. He had he and Loststream would be together forever, until the pool revealed that she had been cheating on him with the vicious warrior Jaggedheart. Shadowstar had wished he was Rosekit's father since Bluestar had showed him the strangely red-eyed kit. She had the greatest personallity a little kit could have.

Shadowstar shuddered. He didnt want to repeat the words Bluestar had said.

"Rosekit." He said firmly.

"Huh? Who said that?" She said, jumping up.

Shadowstar stepped out of the trees. He wasn't the kind of person who lied, but he wasn't a tattler either. "I said that. I'm your father, rosekit." He regretted saying those words so much he almost whacked himself in the head for it.

"B-but my dad's dead! OH MY STARCLAN IM NOT DEAD AM I?"

Shadowstar almost laughed out loud at the little kits face. "No, you're not. I have a message from your warrior ancestors:

_A heart so jagged,_

_A crime so horrid,_

_A sin so sadistic,_

_A fall through the forest,_

_A shining star gone,_

_A Warrior's courage,_

_A tom far too head-stong_

_A cocky deputy,_

_eyes as Blue as the sea,_

_A rose's petal falls;_

_along goes all hope of help_

_especially from the stars..."_

With that, Rosekit slowly started dissovling into thin air. Shadowstar wandered over near the pool, and realized he hadn't seen Silvermoon anywhere.

"Show me Silvermoon." He said.

The pool didn't ripple at all.

"Show me Silvermoon." He said firmer, somewhat befuddled.

A noise like splintering ice, and all of a sudden a chute of red liquid shot out of a little hold in the center of the pond.

***(:PP)****

**So how did u like the first chapter? Hope you enjoyed! remember to read _A Roses Petal_ to find out more about Loststream, Rosekit, and Rosekit's brother Bluekit!**


End file.
